


How I met you

by yansan



Series: Meeting the Parents [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansan/pseuds/yansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look on how Harry and Dean met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met you

_“Oh my God! Why are you stalking me?” It was unbelievable just when he thought that his ex-finally got the hint he was wrong. It was actually a good day, good night too that is until he came home and found him in his living room. Which he was so sure it was completely secure._

_“How many times do I need move for you to finally get it?! We are over Nate! Over! Like a year ago over!” He was definitely heaving, out of breath, puffing and running out of things to say to him. It was exhausting, to be honest he could just go home to his parent’s house and stay there because he was sure Nate won’t even try to get near him but of course his pride and wanting to be independent and having the constant means to prove to his parents that he could live on his own was overpowering._

_Nate finally getting up from the couch walking slowly towards Harry without a hint of guilt, “Harry…” He  said it in a gravelly voice that made Harry shiver and back away from each step Nate took._

_“You don’t actually mean that…” His voice was raspy, rough like it wants scream and he was trying very hard not to._

_“_ _I love you Harry, we were meant to be together, you are my other half, there’s no one like you.” He gave him a sinister smile all the while he completely backing him up against the wall._

_“You are mine…” Touching Harry’s face delicately and leaning his head for a kiss, Harry pushed him off with a force that actually made him stumble back to the couch. He looked so surprised and got up immediately._

_Harry always thought he was hard to read, one minute he was very caring then bursts in anger the next. That’s just one of the things Harry finds intimidating about him, although he knows and if he puts an effort he could actually take him on but he swore he wouldn’t so as to live normal and independently, also for now his power is sealed. This is one of those rare moments that Harry finds him frightening, like Nate had some hidden strength and he had his suspicions, sometimes it shows, the unnecessary anger, the violence and the terrifying strength he has._

_He let out a breath and looked at Nate properly. His eyes were sinister, he could tell he wanted to burst out of anger, again that shiver took place; he slowly backs away towards the door as Nate took a step towards him. Heaving, taking gulps air, Harry couldn’t be sure but it must be the fluorescents, he swore his eyes changed. He stumbled back and Nate pounced._

\---

_Earlier_

“Why can’t this SOB stay in one place?!” Dean half yelled while he hits the stirring wheel. They have been following this Pure-Blooded wolf for months and every single time it slips away. Dean was very frustrated, they couldn’t hunt properly.

“You’d think other hunters would have ganked him by now!”

“Well at least now we know why he keeps moving and he seemed to have stayed longer in Georgia” Sam says trying to appease his brother while looking through his research. They were about 3 hours away before they arrive.

“According to what I found out, he keeps moving following his ex around.”

“So what he got dumped and he’s a sore loser? Couldn’t take hint?” Dean was somewhat calmer now, he has his conviction but more like exasperation he’ll drive the silver through the wolf’s heart.

“Seems like it, I mean he doesn’t have a pack but he could easily subdue any wolf he comes across that’s why we can never get the bastard” Sam knows how Dean gets ill-tempered when a hunt didn’t go as planned. They just passed the marker the brothers will be in Georgia in under hour and a half.

-

After checking in, the brothers lay out there plan, there seemed to be a number of animal attacks in town that certainly fits their wolf, luckily there are no packs or even a lone wolf to be used as a distraction, all they have to do now is find it and kill it.

\---

“Good Morning Harry!” A red head greeted him, seemingly cheerful today.

“Good Morning! A little chirper today huh? Date that good?” Harry smiled at her. He closed the shop himself last night as his only employee had a date with local heartthrob, she’s been pining for weeks.

Harry owns his own shop that he called ‘Candles & Charms’, although by now this would be just a branch, a fifth branch at that. His first shop was in San Francisco where he met Nate, of course when his ex-boyfriend decidedly have his stalking hobby he decided to move but since it was such a waste to close down a shop that he managed to establish on his own he decided to keep it and leave it to a capable employee, he had no problems delivering supplies for his shop and every once in a while he visits them.

What he likes about his shop is, it’s very cozy. He sells books, scented candles, charms and homemade remedies and sometimes he does a bit of card reading for his customers. Nothing at all witchy or something to even be considered harmful to others. He was in good spirits today; he finally thinks that Nate has taken hint. This was the longest he’s stayed at a town without coming across with his ex.

“He was so charming, a gentleman… Right on time, brought flowers and chocolate, anything you can dream of in going to a perfect date” Emma sighed; she was replacing new candles on the shelves and turned to Harry.

“He walked me to my door and kissed me on the cheek; it was everything I dreamed of…” Harry chuckled and smiled at her, taking off his coat to hang and going to register.

“Well it seems like a dream come true huh? Finally, after months of pining on him.” He says dramatically.

“Oh hush you!—“ She abruptly stopped as the bell on the door chimed, they were still closed but Harry always forgets to put on the OPEN/CLOSE sign, but by now everybody in town knows they open at 8AM, so whoever comes in is definitely not from town.

“Uhh sorry we aren’t open yet”.

Two men entered the shop they were in suits, one was tall and other was short. Harry finds the short one cute, he was enamored, even more so when he heard his rugged voice.

“Well actually we just need to ask a couple of questions? We’re FBI me and my partner just got in town following a lead.” Oh he was handsome, rugged, and his voice... By now Harry is completely smitten.

Before Emma could answer Harry beat her to it. “Well I guess it’s alright, good time too, before we open and be busy with customers.” Harry smiled trying to get the other man’s attention and it looks like he succeeded.

“I’m Agent Smith and this is my partner Agent Riley” Dean says as he flashes his badge leaning in to the counter giving Harry a smile. He has to admit the man is attractive, slender on the side, skin milky white, probably smooth too and the lips pouty and pinkish. Not his actual gender preference but as some would say, _‘I’ll try anything once’_. Before he gets completely mesmerized by those pouty lips...

“So what sort of lead led you to our tiny town?” Harry leaned forward to the agent giving him a flirty smile. The taller of the two, Agent Riley shifted a bit awkwardly and tries to proceed with the questioning.

“Had there been animal attacks lately? Missing persons in the area?” He stuttered at but got confident in the end.

“Well not really, hardly any missing persons but I guess 1 or 2 animal attacks, not really local in the area too.” Harry says turning to look at Emma for confirmation.

“Sheriff says they were college kids on a road trip or something I think one of them got away well I think barely, I think he’s in the hospital.” She said while trying to get back to what she was doing before.

“So these attacks happened recently? Like maybe a week ago?” Agent Riley continued, fully questioning Emma now leaving Harry and Agent Smith alone, thinking his partner is a bit distracted for now.

Dean smirked at Harry turning into a smile. “So what time do you get off?” Harry giggled and shook his head slightly.

“My work hasn’t even started yet”

“Well you know ‘early bird…’ and all that…” Harry bit his lip, he was totally swooning, not very like him to get swayed by lame pick up line, was it even that?

“We close at 7, come by 8?” He says with a bit of a purr. Seriously what was happening, there seem to be some sort of pull with this man, he can’t help it.

\---

“I actually had a great time.” Harry smiled at Dean while they walked towards his front door.

“Yeah well me too, by now we should be tumbling between the sheets but I had a great time too.” Dean admits that that was a bit cocky but he can tell Harry doesn’t mind and with that he leans his face towards Harry as if to kiss.

“Well maybe we can go for a repeat tomorrow and have a different ending?” Harry looked up a little placing his hands on Dean’s chest, fingers playing a little bit on the collar of Dean’s jacket.

“Whatever you want sweetheart” Dean smirked and closes the gap for a kiss.

The kiss was slow and building its momentum, Harry encircles his arms around the other man’s neck just as he placed his hands on his hips. Harry let out a moan breaking the kiss; Dean leaned down again for peck and smiled at him. “So, same time tomorrow?”

With lips swollen he beamed a smile at him. “Yeah ok”

They let go of each other and Harry watched Dean as he walked towards his car smiling, when he  reached the Impala he turned and smiled back at him, got in the car as Harry turned to open the his front door. He could hear the rumble of his car as he went inside.

\---

_Present_

Dean was about to turn a curve when he noticed Harry’s wallet on the passenger’s seat, with that he turn the car around going back his place. He also figured that little ‘happy ending’ might be pushed on tonight. Harry’s house came into view, he did a little maneuver and parked the Impala and got out of the car and walked the path to Harry’s front door that’s when he heard a scuffle, with that he perked up, gun out and kicked the door.

As soon as the door blasted open he saw Harry on the floor struggling to get a man on top of him off. He could take a good guess what the man is, a werewolf, their werewolf, he could tell by the way its snarling with its sharp teeth and the color of its slitting eyes. Dean knows it’s been itching to transform and without hesitation he shoots it grabbed Harry out and didn’t wait to see if it got up.

\---

He took Harry back to their motel with him and Harry sitting on his bed facing his brother who was seated by the table trying to get his companion his bearings. “Hey Harry, feeling ok?”

Feeling put out that his night went to a good to a disaster, Harry let out a shaky breath. “I don’t know to be honest but it makes sense now, he’s always been odd, I mean sometimes I thought I got him figured out then the next he takes a complete turn. It all explains it the anger, the violence, he hit me once you know. He gets impossibly strong when he’s angry and I could’ve sworn his eyes!” He was rambling frantically; Dean held him and gave his brother a look when he heard him mumble.

“What is he?”

“Hey you’re gonna be ok? Me and Sam, we’ll take of it.”

Teary eyed he said “What’s going on Dean?” to Dean this by now is a routine, anyone who’s involved in what they are hunting are to know what exactly they do, who they really are and what’s really out there to avoid more people getting hurt added to fact that they can do their job a lot more easier.

“Uhm Harry?” Harry looked up to Sam “What Dean and I do, we help people, we’re hunters. We hunt the supernatural… We hunt monsters.”

“I don’t understand? What exactly does that mean? Monsters?”

“What Sam’s saying is that we hunt things you think don’t exist. Vampires, shifters, ghosts, witches, werewolves and everything you can imagine in a nightmare.” Harry shifted a little when Dean mentioned witches and made a realization when he heard werewolf.

Harry didn’t exactly understand what he means but he has a sense of foreboding, that if Dean and his brother Sam finds out that he is in fact a Wizard, would they kill him? If Harry would tell the truth would Dean kill him? Harry was so deep in his thoughts that he took no notice of his surroundings.

A small spark of deep emotion made the bindings around his core power within him lose a small fraction of its hold and made its obvious manifestation and effect.

The brothers were astounded, everything in their room was floating around them, it was as if there was no gravity. They felt the raw energy cracked that sent shivers down their spine. Both of them turned to Harry, who is by now standing and staring blankly into space, in a daze, his eyes glinting with a speck of green.

At a sound of what seemed like a flutter of wings, Castiel appeared before them.

“Cas?” Dean suddenly jerked from his place.

“Dean you must calm him otherwise the ascension of his power will come too soon and result will be catastrophic.” He says in his usually gravely calm voice and before the elder Winchester could question him further, Dean receded and obeyed, slowly approaching the wizard.

“Harry?”

“Harry, hey…” He repeated with his arms stretched out in a somewhat placating manner. But Harry didn’t move, didn’t budge and didn’t even seem to hear him. Castiel gave Dean an encouraging nod to try again and so he did.

“Harry…” Dean by now was facing him looking through his eyes but no such luck, he gave no ounce of movement or recognition. The air and energy around the room seemed more prominent that gave Dean to resort to physical touch. He raised his hands and touched Harry just above his elbows as rub to calm.

As soon as his hands touched Harry a spark went through his body, not at all harmful but a shock you feel when you unintentionally brushed someone’s arm. Dean figures it’s an effect of their unknown connection. He didn’t notice but Castiel widens his eyes at the realization.

“Hey Harry” He started to lightly shake him.

“Harry look at me, Harry, Harry!” At the last mention of his name he snap eyes to Dean’s, widens and he collapsed. Dean caught him and placed him on his bed and turned to the Angel for an explanation.

“What the hell just happened?!” Castiel breathed a sigh.

“Dean, Sam we need to talk.”

\---

“What do you mean he’s just like everybody else? Cas, you asked Dean to calm him, what would have happen if he didn’t? You were there right? You weren’t just staring blankly at space right? I’m pretty sure that’s not something everybody else does!”

“Sam there is nothing more I can tell you. There are forces that forbids me to. I would gladly provide you with an explanation if I can but for now that is all you need to know, that and you have to protect him until such time that it has come to his ascension. Especially you Dean.”

“Me? What’s it got to do with me? And what do you mean his ascension?!”

“He will be someone very important to you Dean, precious as they say.”

“What the hell does that mean? You are not making any sense; this is not the Lord of the Rings Cas! Why the hell do you have to be so cryptic?!”

Castiel sighed. “I am sorry Dean I---“

“Whatever Cas…” Trying to calm down muttering about ‘stupid forces’

“All I can say is that he has no reason to harm either of you, especially you Dean.”

Dean straightened up from where he sat on, “You keep saying that Cas, that doesn’t really explain anything. You saw what happen right? That was him doing some anti-gravity-whatever the hell that is!”

“Dean’s right Cas, you can’t just skip an explanation, if he is really powerful who knows what or he can do.” Sam says standing adjacent to his brother but still facing the angel with a frown on his face.

“He is indeed very powerful, more than you can imagine. You have to understand that as much as I want to tell you there forces beyond heaven and hell that forbids me to. All shall be revealed in time which is now far from now. So I ask you to be patient and if you ever need me I am but a pray away.” And with that Castiel disappeared before the brothers.

“Dammit! I hate it when he does that!”

“We can ask him.” Sam motioned on the person lying on his brother’s bed.

“You heard what Cas said, the ‘force’ forbids it.”

“Since when does that stop you Dean?”

“Exactly!” Sam rolled his eyes and grinned.

“Right, so if Cas can’t tell us maybe he can.” Again Sam turned to look at the sleeping Harry.

“Yeah and he can be bait at the same time.”

“What?”

“You know we are on a case right? His ex is just probably out there waiting to pounce”

“Huh.. I saw an old house on the way here we can set shop there and a trap, no witnesses.”

“Good job Sammy now pack up we got work to do”

“Why do I have to pack up?”

“’Cause bitch I have to carry sleeping beauty here to the car.”

“Whatever jerk!”

\---

“Well everything is in place, how’s beauty?” Sam grinned, Dean ignored the teasing.

“Sleeping like a baby.” Dean grabbed a beer and went by the window.

“What do you think Cas means that he’s gonna be important to you?” Sam says as Dean took a sip pf his beer.

“Beats me. To be honest I’m curious, in all the years we’ve been hunting there’s not a thing out there that fazes me except for this one. I gotta admit, I don’t have a clue what’s going on.” Dean perked up, he thought he saw something move from his peripheral. He brought his beer down and grabbed his gun, signaling Sam to do the same. Dean walked slowly by the door where Harry is all the facing the entrance.

\---

Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He seemed a bit groggy and gradually taking in his surroundings realizing he was not in the motel anymore. His eyes widened remembering what happened. ‘Did they take me here to kill me?’ His breath becomes erratic. ‘I have to get out of here!’ He shot up frantically looking for a way out. Obviously the door is not an option, he was sure the brothers are just outside his door. He slowly walked to the beat up window on his left. He put weight on his foot to climb out and as soon he was leaning half of his body out the floor under his foot creaked. The door burst open,

“Hey!” Harry hastily climbed out.

“Shit Sam! Harry got out!” Sam ran as he as closest to the door entrance.

\---

Harry couldn’t see well in the dark but he was running trying to adjust his eyes in the darkness. He was panting, exhausted and he could feel himself slow down. He thinks his exhaustion is the result of unwanted burst of his power earlier.

He placed his hands on his knees breathing gulps of air, he heard a shuffle of leaves and he froze. There were two things he was afraid of this moment, getting caught by the Winchester brothers or Nate, he couldn’t choose which of who he was afraid most.

“Who’s there?” He feels isolated like prey lured into a corner. He turned where he heard the noise, he squinted his eyes.

Those eyes. Eyes he saw on Nate, he heard a menacing growl. ‘To hell with it!’ Left with no choice, he ran and yelled.

“DEAN!!”


End file.
